Lip Service
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Izuku is conflicted when it comes to kissing; But there are always other methods to show affection. (Izuki x fem! Juzo)


If you could describe Izuku in a way you would think he would be qualified as a pessimist. The times his quirk would back fire he'd automatically feel the pain of losing in his mind.

But that couldn't always be the case.

Sometimes he was very optimistic in certain ways. When it came to quirks he could honestly name every single advantage even if the quirk was deemed useless at the time.

So he was deemed more of a optimistic pessimist for looking at the good in the bad, or vice versa.

Though if Izuku could describe himself right now...he would call himself...well...

An idiot.

He was in the middle of a lecture from Present Mic about some old story in English,but he wasn't focused on it.

He was taking notes,but not of the subject at hand. He was actually in deep thought about something else that was stuck in his iver analytical mind.

That something that peaked his interest was his girlfriend , Juzo Honenuki.

Of course the story of their relationship was shrouded in complete simplicity and straightforwardness you think it was all fake.

She had started to show intuitive in liking him and well...that's it. He was never good in these types of situation, but he couldn't lie and say he didn't feel the same way. Both her quirk and her personality stood out to him above anyone else in class 1-B...besides Monoma. (He believed that guy was a major psychopath.)

Juzo was both strategic and intelligent to a point. She got along with her classmates and always brought out the best in them.She was basically the combination of Iida and bakugo(The strategy side)in personality, but straightforward like Tsuyu.

So when she confessed that she had liked him in such a straightforward manner he practically leapt out his skin in nervousness and blushed up the biggest storm

At first he thought it wouldn't last due to his own pessimism showing. Than before he knew it a week turned into a month, than almost into a yeah and he's never been this happy before!

But...something came to mind that he didn't even think about.

No matter how analytical he was to detail, he over lapped something that never registered to him.

And all it took was one , extremely dumb question by Kamimari to realize how much he had his head in the clouds.

_"So...how do you guys kiss?"_

At being asked that Izuku paused and looked at Kaminari...like he was dumb, but at this Izuku never awnsered his question.

It wasn't like he didn't want to answer the question...on the contrary. He just couldn't awnser the question...because in the almost full year of dating he had never once thought about kissing.

Not because he didn't want to...but he couldn't do the act because of one simple problem.

Juzo didn't have lips.

That fact never bothered him ,but he never knew if it bothered her. In fact it brought a unique charm to her that he loved,but...

_"Did she want to kiss him? I mean some heroes had prosthetics that replaced limbs there were never born with,but does she even want lips? I mean she's adapted so much without them..."_

His mind went through many ideas of pros and cons of his girlfriend not having lips. There weren't many cons,but there were hardly in cons for him as well.

But still...he still wanted to kiss her.

Just how?

* * *

She knew he was in deep thought by the way his face scrunched up in concentration.

At first he'd mutter out everything,but they had fixed that habit in a full month of dating. She never really minded it even when it annoyed everyone else to no end.

It was probably one of many of the cute things about him.

"You gotta scary face there?" She said towards the greenette. Emerald eyes zoned back in and smiled up at her.

"Juzo-chan! What are you doing here?" Izuku questioned staring up at his girlfriend. His smile shined like a miniature sun almost making her cover her eyes slightly.

"Well it's almost lunch time, so roof today?" She questioned.

"Sure sounds nice! I'll meet you up there!"

* * *

"C-can I ask you a question?" Izuku slightly questioned with a stutter. Quirking her eyebrow at this she gave Izuku her undivided attention.

The sun was shining across the sky with a few aloof clouds holding a soft breeze.

It was a beautiful day.

"D-does it bother you we can't kiss?" Izuku questioned. Juzo's eyes widened slightly at this ,but she didn't say anything.

For a few moments of silence Izuku stared at his girlfriend with nervous eyes as she stared back at him.

"No. Why?" Was her response and there was no hint of anger or insecurity in it.

"I j-just got nervous that you wanted to do that or something." He had finished with a small blush on his face.

"Izuku-kun...is kissing the only way to show affection?" She questioned back making him pause in mid bite blinking slowly.

There were multiple ways to show affection. However there were many ways Juzo showed affection and love without words.

If she felt stressed she always layed her head on his shoulder. If she felt clingy she would play with the knuckles of his hands. If she felt nervous she'd play with his hair and sometimes braid it.

If she felt lonely or scared she'd hold his hand tightly and avoid eye contact. Even if it wasn't a kiss she'd still show ways of affection and love.

"N-no." He said with a small smile. Seeing this she eye smiled and pressed her head against his.

When she couldn't say the words ,"I love you.", she would always press her head against his.

Izuku smiled at this as he closed his eyes running his fingers through ashen blonde hair.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/n**

**I'm doing 1-B guys now genderbent! Let's go!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
